Sir Caroline
Sir Caroline is a knight of the Second Citadel. She is, notably, the only female knight. She was heavily discouraged from pursuing the career, but was forced to be admitted when she successfully passed the tests. Sir Caroline has been a knight for at least three years. Early Life Little is known about Sir Caroline's early life. It is known that she is from the Southern Frosts.Second Citadel - Lady of the Lake It is also repeatedly hinted that she has reinvented herself from the past several times. Presumably she has been tried for many crimes, based on her insisted knowledge of the judicial system. She has been in a romantic relationship with Quanyii the witch for an implied extended period of time, or at least three years.needed They have an open relationship. History * Worked with Sir Marc and Sir Talfryn to slay the Janus Beast, but stole its head and the credit for the kill. * Pushed Sir Damien down the Tower of Two Thousand Steps, breaking his leg. * Assigned to take down a cave monster with Sir Angelo. * Worked with Sir Angelo and Sir Damien to find and kill a witch that had cursed a lake town. * Intercepted Rilla as the herbalist left Arum and The Keep. * Worked with the others to defeat the fear monster, but allowed her pride and inflexibility to endanger the team and mission repeatedly. * Requested demotion to Journeyman Knight as a result. Queen Mira granted this, but in the same letter promoted her to Captain of the Guard. Personality Ambitious, practical, and backstabbing-when-necessary. The only female knight in the Second Citadel. An excellent investigator, it turns out. If the Knights are fantasy cops, she’s the loose cannon that doesn’t play by the rules, but is very good at hiding it. Abilities Sword, letter, gay Relationships Quanyii Initially pretended to be strangers in the presence of Rilla and the other knights, she and Sir Caroline were revealed to be in a long term relationship, along with their own cottage and dog. Queen Mira Queen Mira and Sir Caroline have a professional relationship, but Queen Mira has opened up to Sir Caroline once before, telling her a story about her tutor when she was a child. Sir Caroline has high respect for the queen, and does her duty as a knight diligently. However, sometimes Queen Mira places her personal opinions on how Sir Caroline lives her life, which is not received happily by Sir Caroline. Sir Marc and Talfryn Sir Caroline first met Sir Marc and Talfryn while tracking a two-headed ogre called The Janus Beast. Due to certain circumstances, she was forced to work together with the two brothers.Second Citadel - The Head of the Janus Beast (Part 1) While at first believing both of them to be useless, she eventually bonded with Sir Marc over their shared experiences of discrimination. However, she still stole the head of the Janus Beast and took sole credit for slaying it.Second Citadel - The Head of the Janus Beast (Part 2) Sir Angelo Caroline believes that Sir Angelo is a strong and competent knight. His only downfall, in her eyes, is how distracted he gets when he is around Sir Damien. Caroline prefers Angelo to the extent of believing he is a better knight than Sir Damien and much better in a fight. Sir Damien Sir Damien is a very emotional, metaphorical person, all of which Sir Caroline hates. She believes he whines too much, complains too often, cries like a baby and puts too much belief in the Saints. Queen Mira advised her on how to deal with Damien, stating that he might be very emotionally driven, but he is loyal and focused to a fault. Sir Caroline uses this information to her advantage. Rilla add text Episode Appearances Trivia * Sir Caroline is attracted to women. * Sir Caroline has dog named Gwaine, that she dotes on. References Category:Characters Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel characters